Last Dance
by iTumnusXinXNarnia
Summary: AU He was the mysterious Dragon Whisperer. He was so devilishly handsome, making everyone in the room stop whenever he entered. I stopped in to collect teeth and be gone again… but I stayed for one event. He extended his hand, asked me to dance… Human!Toothiana, Older!Hiccup


**A/N: Tooth is a human with clip on wings, while Hiccup is older than he is in the movie. Jack Frost isn't a Guardian, but he and Tooth are good friends. Also, this is told entirely from Tooth's point of view. I'll try and keep her in character as much as possible, the same with Hiccup. They may seem a little OOC at times, thought, so I apologize :) R&R, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How To Train Your Dragon.**

Chapter 1

All I did was stop in for a while… no, not even for a while. I knew my fairies could deal with the work on their own, but I liked being there with them, telling them where they had to go. I offered to go to the Viking village of Berk to fetch a tooth from a girl who had lost it by being hit in the face accidentally.

Berk is quite far away from my palace, which resided in South-East Asia. I flew all the way to Berk, alone, armed only with my wings, a leather pouch I used to collect teeth in a single snow globe in case I got into trouble. The Man in the Moon, to be used as an easier way to get around and get my job done easy, had supplied the wings to me.

No, I am not a dentist. No, I am not even one of those evil dentists whose kids have those huge braces. I am Toothiana, or the Tooth Fairy, as children prefer to call me. And I am also a Guardian.

I am the Guardian of Memories, and I protect the children of the world no matter where they are. My closest friends are also Guardians; Santa Clause, or North as we call him. The Easter Bunny, or just Bunny. And the Sandman, who is the oldest out of the four of us. Well… almost all of my closest friends are Guardians.

My best and most trusted friend is the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost. Trapped in the body of an eighteen-year-old boy, Jack is the loneliest person I know. I met him when a hard snow storm hit my palace and in the morning I went to check on my fairies. I found an unconscious Jack lying on the ground near some of the children's memories.

He was so battered from accidentally hitting one of the pillars too hard that I nursed him back to health and helped him back on his feet. We've been friends ever since. He also has the most perfect teeth of any I have in my whole life. So white and they sparkle like freshly fallen snow and…

Ahem. Sorry about that.

Back to what I was saying.

To be honest, I had always liked the whole Viking concept. They had interesting teeth too, so that's definitely a plus. While telling my fairies where they had to collect teeth, I stopped when I spotted 'Isle of Berk'. My favourite island of Vikings, though they didn't know it.

A girl, a teenager called Astrid who was maybe a year older than Jack, had lost a tooth while training her dragon. That was my favourite part; the dragon's. A few years back I even started collecting the dragon's teeth, after the Chief of the village's son, Hiccup, requested me to. He wrote me a lovely letter, one I had never gotten rid of. He would be about nineteen or twenty by now…

How time flies when you're collecting teeth.

Jack, being the Spirit of Winter he is, makes it snow nine months of the year and hail the other three. The trickster. But whenever I went there it was never snowing, so I don't understand what he's trying to tell me. Maybe Jack realises that where I live, you don't get snow often. Instead, the only white things are teeth!

It was night by the time I reached the Isle of Berk, which was good. Many people… hopefully Astrid too… would be asleep by the time I actually got to Astrid's house. But as an extra precaution, I fluttered straight into some bushes and concentrated, feeling the wings detach themselves from my back.

I slid the strap down my arms and neatly folded them, storing them in the pouch. I thanked my lucky teeth once again that I had taken the time and consideration to ask Manny to make me look like a normal human. Well… almost normal. My eyes were still different, and I was quite small in stature. My eyes were a brilliant purple colour, and my eyelashes were a darker purple with what looked like little bulbs on the end.

After a quick check around, I stumbled out of the bush, tugging my dress free. Smoothing down my clothes and shaking the snow out of my long wavy brown hair, I thought for a second to remember where Astrid's house was. When the address popped into my head, it stayed there and I stealthily dashed off, keeping to the darkest places so the dragons circling high above didn't spot me.

I even dived behind a barrel at one point as a Viking passed. He was huge, a lot like North, and he carried a fire torch in one hand. I hid carefully so the light didn't light up the shadows and reveal me. I doubt he could even see me, but these Vikings were confusing folk; you never know what they knew or believed.

Once he had passed, I peeked out, waiting for the light of the torch to be fully gone before stepping out and walking cautiously to Astrid's house. I hadn't gotten far from my hiding spot when I heard something else and I hid again; did people even sleep anymore?

That's when I heard it; music. My eyes widened slightly. The music was a little far off, but it was probably in the village. I tried to place where it was coming from when I heard something else; laughter. People talking. Just… general merriment and excitement. It sounded a lot like a party!

If it was a party or something of the like, it meant hardly anyone would be at home… which meant Astrid would probably be partying to! I cheered myself on my well thought out plan, and I nearly broke into dance at the prospect of admiring the tooth when first picking it up.

I didn't usually get to do that, I had to get the tooth, leave the money and go before the kid woke up and saw me. But when the kid wasn't there, I'd sit down and admire the tooth from every angle to my heart's content. I squeal a lot if the tooth was extra and very nice, but if it had blood and gum then it was an adorable tooth I'd do little squee's instead.

The sounds of music and laughter grew louder. It sounded like it was coming from the Great Hall, and I tried to figure how people would dance in there… I gave up after a while as I reached Astrid's house, opening the door and slipping inside, closing the door gently behind me.

There was a _snap_ as the door closed, and instantly it was like I could hear the tooth humming. It was calling to me, begging me to collect it and leave the reward behind. Following the call of the tooth, I crept through the house, finding Astrid's room within minutes.

I wriggled with excitement. I was a little disappointed at not seeing the person asleep. It was one thing I loved; seeing the children so peaceful. But Astrid wasn't exactly a child anymore; physically, she was older than Jack!

That was when I spotted Astrid's pillow. That's when I stopped; Astrid was nineteen and she was still keeping her teeth under pillow? In fact, all the Vikings had done this for years and I hadn't realised? That meant…

They all believed in me!

I was so stunned that I leapt into the air, straight into hover mode, a hand to my heart. Why hadn't I noticed this? How had I overlooked the fact an entire village still believed in me? I knew, from reading a few of their books, that they believed I looked like Tinkerbell, that bratty little fairy who's friends with Peter Pan. I can't stand her, she's so nasty to everyone.

Instead, I was a 5"4 human-appearing fairy with purple eyes and the daintiness of fairy. Usually I wore a small dress with feathers all over it, green at the top that slowly turned into a blue, and I never wore shoes. My hair was brown and wavy, held back by a golden headband.

Much different to how the Vikings imagine me, but I've been imagined as a giant of a man with a bald head, dark skin and the ability to take down three men.

I calmed down, floated gently to the ground and stepped toward the tooth, reaching under the pillow and letting two of my fingers pinch it lightly. I savoured this moment, closing my eyes and allowing the memories from Astrid flow into my head.

It was quite strange set of memories, but they did happen. There was a great deal of sadness, one of happiness then just neutral or boredom the rest of the time. I even saw a few images; a dragon breathing fire with a voice shouting, "Woah, woah, calm down, it's alright!", a conversation with two blonde kids of which their words I could not hear…

My breath stopped when I felt an unfamiliar emotion. True, I had felt it before, but it wasn't mine… and this emotion also wasn't mine. I didn't see anything, just felt the powerful emotion of love. I was happy she was in love; it always got me quite giddy.

However, the love soon began to dissolve; turning into confused, disappointment and lastly broken-heartedness. She was genuinely upset about a loved one leaving her… but who? I really wanted to know, but my vision returned to me, as well as my sight and my own emotions.

I was still standing beside Astrid's bed, holding the tooth in my head. I looked at it sadly. "I'm so sorry, Astrid," I whispered, holding up the leather pouch. I carefully stored the tooth in there and placed a small coin under the pillow. I closed the bag and turned to leave, walking silently down the stairs and out the front door.

I smiled to myself on a job well done, but Astrid certainly gained my attention. I wanted to see her, see what she was like… and to see if she was still upset. My curiousity grew so large, making me fidget restlessly on the spot before I caved, stomping my foot on the ground for giving in.

Glancing left and right to check if the coast was clear, I got down low and pulling my wings out, sliding the straps up my arms and waiting for them to sync with my body. I fluttered them, checking to see if they worked properly before crouching and leaping up, flying up and over the houses.

I kept an eye out for the dragons as I slowly flew over the tops of the houses, almost holding my breath. This went against everything in my job description, but as Jack says, what's life without a little fun in a while?

Flying over one more roof, the Great Hall loomed up in front of me, nearly making me fall out of the air. I straightened myself, zipping down to a dark corner to remove my wings. I stuck my head out, looking about. The coast looked like it was clear, so I jogged quickly over the grass and rocks, slipping through the ajar door to the Great Hall. Everyone was so occupied that they didn't see me rush to the nearest dark place, crouching down to assist my stealthiness.

It seemed like a grand celebration. People were eating, drinking, dancing, laughing and generally just being happy… I found myself smiling at it. This was a rare sight for me, and I sat down cross-legged, watching with interest. My eyes scanned the hall; I spotted the Chief, Stoik, who North had actually met once when his sleigh crashed into the roof of Stoik's house.

I spotted the twins from Astrid's memory; they were talking to a shorter boy and an older Viking about something. I wanted to get closer to hear them, but I stopped when my eyes found the reason I'd come here in the first place.

Astrid was standing alone, her arms crossed. She appeared to be bored, looking about. I watched hr carefully, my eyes trained on her. She looked right over my dark corner… and her eyes froze on me.

My heart stopped beating. I held my breath. Please, please, don't let her see me…

Thankfully, her eyes moved on and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Her attention had been diverted elsewhere, and a strange silence fell across the hall.

I craned my neck, looking for whatever it was. I heard Stoik say, "What is this? A funeral? Let's celebrate!" There was a whisper, followed by a laugh and the music began. I was stunned. What… or rather, who… had made everyone stop, even if it was for a split second.

Who was it?

My train of thought was interrupted when I felt a presence approaching me and I instinctively sunk back into the shadows, whipping my head around to find Astrid walking toward me slowly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. I almost choked! She HAD seen me, oh my tooth, North was not gonna be happy with me…

"Miss?" she asked when she reached me, her voice hesitant. Her face revealed that she could barely believe I was even here. "Miss, are you ok? Do you need something to drink?"I shook my head quickly, trying to inch away.

"Sorry, I think I better be going now," I said in an overly chirpy voice, but someone's arm flomped around my shoulders, making me shriek a little. A very drunk Viking was leaning against me, a tankard in one hand. Astrid laughed, shaking her head.

"Stay!" the Viking crowed, his grip on me tightening. "Stay and have a good time!" He spun quickly, throwing me into the throng of dancers. I wanted to make a like a tree and get the heck out of there, but it looked like too much fun. I couldn't help myself; I joined in with the festivities, though I politely turned down very drink and offer of food.

Astrid watched me from the sidelines, leaning against a wall. Her face was completely blank, and I wandered what she was thinking about. Her attention was once again averted, as was everyone else's as that strange hush came again.

There was a sigh, followed by a voice saying, "Come on, everyone, stop doing that every time I come in the room! It's not like I'm an angel or something!" I nearly gasped at the look of sadness on Astrid's face, but she merely shook her head, pushing herself off the wall so she could stride to the hall doors to go outside.

I nearly followed her, but I turned to catch a glimpse of who had spoken. I stopped on the spot, my eyes widening slightly. I could see why they stopped for a second, and I could swear I had met him before; however, no memories came to mind and I shook my head.

He was talking to Stoik, a tall, sorta gangly boy with ruffled reddish-brown hair. He wore a long-sleeved green shirt, a brown vest, brown pants and boots. A smile was playing on his handsome face as he listened to whatever Stoik was saying, and I could swear the boy had a resemblance to Stoik.

At that moment, the boy turned, probably to just survey his surroundings. He had an air of handsomeness around him, and I blinked in surprise when he looked straight at me, straight into my eyes. I froze, watching him.

He tilted his head ever so slightly, frowning a little, before straightening up and moving toward me, weaving through the crowd. I tried to take a step back, but I felt stuck to the spot. He got to me within a matter of minutes, the frown gone from his face.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, sizing each other up. My breath was completely gone. He had taken it away without a single word. His mouth split into a smile, one that showed adorable teeth. Like a proper gentlemen, he bowed his body slightly, holding his hand out to me.

I stared at him, waiting for something to happen. He spoke, his voice surprisingly calm and polite.

"Excuse me, miss, but would you care to dance with me?"


End file.
